This invention relates to an improved call entry system for making elevator floor call and car call entries.
In an elevator system, a floor call is entered when a floor button provided on each floor is depressed, whereby an elevator car can be brought to the floor. On the other hand, a car call is entered when a destination button mounted in the car is depressed, whereby the car may be moved to the floor of destination.
With the recent progress in the art of voice recognition, it has been proposed to make these entries based on passengers' oral instruction or command. When a call command is uttered to a floor microphone by using one of a number of predetermined message formats, it is deciphered by a voice recognition unit, and a floor call is entered. Likewise, when a command stating the floor of destination is uttered to a car microphone, a car call is entered. If a wrong call entry has been made, a command for call cancellation is uttered with a predetermined message format or message type, whereby the wrong call entry is cancelled so that the unit is ready for entry of a correct call.
Assuming however that, with a call registered by a passenger, if another passenger utters a command to cancel the call intentionally or accidentally, the first call entry is cancelled, thus causing a turmoil. Moreover, since the call may be entered through oral instructions, as mentioned above, someone may enter useless calls through mischief. Should a number of these calls be entered haphazardly, the elevator car is stopped frequently to no purpose, so that the operating efficiency of the elevator is lowered considerably.